Do you See Me?
by SageoWind218
Summary: My life was taken by the Angel of Death that was just sent. DXH


Hi, I'm new to the H.P. category. A few _may _know me from the Kingdom Hearts (Kairi099, this means you.) or Lord of the Rings category. Anyway, I want to do a story in the Harry Potter universe, because I love Harry Potter... okay? This is going to suck anyway, so i might as well try. 

This is about Harry's obsession with a certain Slytherin. (I think we all know who I'm talking about... but, just in case, its Draco.) Anyway, Harry stares at Draco as much as he can and wonders if Draco sees him like Harry sees Draco. This is set in sixth year in December. 

Thanks to my cousin who has supported me and reviewed me. Love ya, Rhapsody21!

Harry Potter and characters within the books are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

The poem, however, is mine. I've titled it: 'Unknown to Your Eyes'.

!-Warning-! The story contains slash and depression.

'word'- sarcastic, expressed

'_word'- _thoughts

__

"word _italic _word"- with meaning

-_italics- - _poem

Harry's POV.

_

"Do You See Me?"

_

He's laughing again...

He has a... complicated laugh. Most of the time, it's more like a snicker than a pure laugh. His snickers, however, are distorted and frozen. Not like the laugh I hear when he's 'happy'. Those laughs are like... a chilled spring, still cold, but the warmth of the oncoming season melting the white blankets of ice that cover the valleys and hills of England. Never before have I been so curious and intrigued by something like him. He's my mortal enemy, and yet I have fallen in a reverie of passion for him each time I see him... Well, each time I see him and he's not mocking me, that is. 

I recall him one time when he spoke to his friends about something about someone being too... naïve, I believe he said. I couldn't hear all of it, but I heard my name afterwards. I knew, in a way, that he was talking about me. But, he wasn't wearing that antagonistic smirk, which brings more questions to the mind. He's never been happy about me or happy about anyone from Gryffindor, and I guess I should have seen that the moment right when I met him. It's stupid to others, thinking about how grudges and enemies met and started off in their wild adventure of competition. I find it a heartless memory, just waiting to pop up and abuse me more to its will. And though I hate it, I've learned to tolerate its malevolent whip. 

Sighing, I look back down to the parchment I was scribbling on. It was lunchtime, and as usual, it was a migraine just to hear your own thoughts. But I always found a way to block it out... And that way was writing. Now, those who know me are completely aware that I could care less about writing. That's partially wrong. I hate writing, but that's when it comes to homework or something of the such. No... I love writing poems or short stories. Though, I know no one else will be able to read them, because they _won't _understand _who _I'm writing about and they _won't _believe that the so-called 'Boy Who Lived' has talents beyond destroying evil. It's just not common between us 'heroes'.

__

-The chains of heartache wrap around my soul

As I stare within the confines in your mind.

Though I try to break the glass,

It does not yield, it does not resign...

I hear the clashing of the good and evil

That fights over control over you.

And though I try to help you,

The barriers block me out of your view.-

The silent corridors of the castle isn't the most enjoyable thing during December; it's cold out and since no one likes to leave the coziness of the Common Rooms, the dark hallways and passages twist and turn with no one but me to walk them. It's comforting, being alone like this, even though I have to hear Hermione's rants about how I could get sick or I might lose track of time and lose House points if I'm caught after curfew. I swear, Ron's so close to putting a million socks in her mouth that he's starting to chew on the backs of his hands just to stop him from turning into a maniac. I can see where there is red teeth marks are at he's bit them so much. Yesterday, he had to bandage his left hand because he bit so hard when she began her lecture on the exams that will take place in... about six... seven months? Once again, I just toned it out by starting a new poem about _him..._

But then, the depression starts, and I have to go and cry for awhile. It's degrading, but satisfying nonetheless. Think of crying like a...bittersweet wave; it comes on hard, but ebbs away like a fading melody. That's the way I accepted my weakness and sometimes, it's my strength. Crying is the only way I can cope with current tragedies, such as the loss of a friend... or someone's death before your eyes. Tears are bittersweet, just like life is. But life is more complicated than the simplicity of just crying all your woes away, and you can't help but feel alone and hopeless in this vast reality of turmoil and strangeness. It loves to turn you in its hand as if you were putty, molding you and violating you as it wishes. 

I pull my robes a bit closer as I pass through the doors out onto the school grounds as the last rays of twilight wither in a requiem of happiness. Then, the birds will chime annoyingly at the light of dawn. I find it mind splitting and blinding to wake in the morning. Those are few of the reasons I adore the darkness of the moonlight and the stars that etch their ways across a veil of blue and black. They remind me of my dragon... the stars, I mean. They slither and glow in a haze of serenity above the heads of the unworthy. I am one of those who are unworthy to gaze at the orbs of helium, but they permit me, only because it quells the urge of death that wakes in my soul day in and day out. 

When I speak of death, I mean suicide. I'm sure many within the periphery of stone and concrete behind me know all-to-well the corruption the heart and mind can bring. Just the aroused emotions of that blade embedded in the palm of your hand, so close to your throat... it's... tormenting. I've tried several times, only to stop when I saw the stars... They help me through me pains and I have nothing give them back. They toil so hard to keep me sane, and yet I can give them little to cipher. Soon, however, I know I will painfully ruin within the dirt and grime of the earth and water that cover the landscape that is in eyesight. 

"...What are you doing out here?"

I stop and let my head tilt sideways to see the figure behind, only to find the striking silver eyes of _him _boring into my verdant ones. I gasp and turn fully so I can see him glaring at me through the ebony light of the moon, shining in a platinum hue. "I... uh..." I'm _stuttering! _Of all of the stupid and humiliating things to do in front of the 'rival', I _stutter! _"Um, I was just... taking a walk-!" I wait for a second of he huffs before he crossed his arms angrily around his chest, his glare amplifying tremendously. 

-_I scream and shake as my blood falls_

And in your hand, the weapon you used.

I tried to let you how I felt about you,

You find me wrongly accused.

The ice that never melts or crack

Stands firmly in a place

Where the solitude I try to be part of

But I seemed to have been, in your eyes, misplaced.

The dismembered groans of your soul 

Is carried throughout the halls of mine.

I've tried to stop the torture in us,

But my strength is weak and you are blind.-

"Your lying, Potter! Don't think I've haven't noticed your... misery lately! Almost _everyone _in Hogwarts who has enough _sense_ can see that you're... dying inside..." I hear him sigh and he looks down at me. During his yelling, I had fallen to my knees and began to wail, knowing the truth. Was it that obvious? Even that obvious that even _he _saw through the despair I had fallen into?! If only he knew the reason, then maybe, he might try to help me... He might try to destroy the loneliness swirling in my chest, prickling my lungs and ribs maliciously. He kneeled down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder and he gave off another sigh. "I know that... we had a rocky start, Potter. But, even I know when enough is enough. You're hurting, and I feel like... it's my fault." He let his head hang, and his platinum blonde hair fell into his face like phosphorescent stands of threads woven together to make a lovely spindle of lunar silk. Snow cascaded slowly from the clouds and settled in his tresses and frosted it beautifully. He was like a fallen angel, made of permafrost and metal melded together to make something evil and enchanting in one. "And now... I'll release you of your pain..."

He picked me up and began to walk in the snow as it crunched along with his pace. I decided to stay quiet, not knowing what to say and afraid that if I _do _say something, he'll have second thoughts, which I was already quite amazed already he hadn't made my anguish worse. I painfully noted to myself how we were drawing closer to the lake, but I slammed it aside as if it were nothing, cursing at it for being so cautious. He wouldn't do anything. He said he wanted to help... right? "Soon... you'll be happy..." He whispered, his words coming out as a bleached steam that warmed the cool air around his lips only for a second before freezing again. I vaguely became aware of the pale smoke huffing out of my mouth due to the winter chill that wrapped around both of us like a blanket, only with out the radiant heat that usually accompanied such. I laid my head between his jaw and shoulder, nuzzling his neck with my nose pleasantly. This was like a dream come true; being in the arms of my obsession and happily being carried to who knows where. I was cheerful deep within and I found that that accursed feeling of isolation and frigidity melted away as I swayed back and forth in the embrace. I opened my eyes as I felt him stop at the beginning of the lake, piercing through the murky water that gyrated in dark tints of purple and black. I tilted my head and saw him smile insanely at me and he bored his teeth that seemed to be the fangs of a vampire, menacingly clenching back the onslaught for bloodlust. "You can be happy now, Harry... You never have to feel pain again..." 

I felt the felt sting of ice and water on my back and then around my body as he pushed me down vigorously through the thin sheet of translucent frost that had hardened on the surface of the lake. I kicked carelessly and he yelled for me to stop; for me to die and fly away from the harsh reality of life. Water started to fill my lungs in large gulps as the little air I had saved wasted away in reverence of my imminent demise. I called out to him, crying out to tell him to yield. But he did nothing to help me. He only pushed me down farther into the freezing liquid and I gave one last scream only for water to pour into my throat, choking me chillingly. I reached my hand out to grab him, only to penetrate the surface before I float downward and my world turning black and quiescent...

_

Draco stared at the hole that he had cracked with the nimble body that he had murdered only minutes before. He snorted sadly, smoke puffing through his nostrils as if he were a mad bull, ready to charge at the red flag. He then fell to his knees with a grunt and let his head hang once more. Guiltily, he whispered softly into the hands that he brought to his face to rest his handsome face in. His face became distorted with remorse and sorrow, knowing that the sin he had committed would have a high consequence that would haunt him throughout the rest of his life. He groaned as he suppressed the need to let go everything and cry, only the small string of his last nerve keeping him from losing control. He picked himself warily and began to walk exhaustedly back to the castle, panting to keep his emotions still. "I'm sorry, Harry... I'm sorry things had to be this way... _love..."_

-Your hands on my throat, strangling me

Your grin, so fervidly demonic...

And though I try to stop you from assassinating me,

You laugh evilly and it makes my heart sick...

I gasp as you lay an unfeeling kiss onto my lips,

I go numb and silent.

And I try to say your name once more,

But my life was taken by the Angel of Death that was just sent...-

The End

_

This sucked. It sucked, it sucked, it SUCKED! And I was thinking about this being one-sided slash but NO! I have to go and destroy my original plot!! ...Aw, well... this is trivial compared to the news I got today.

My dad's employee was at work on my dad's screenname (though I don't know why) and he was kicked off because I was on at that time. I had woken up just minutes before 6 o'clock and decided to check my e-mail and FF.net's Megaman category to see if anything new had been posted. Well, the employee was _'concerned' _and wrote it down and told my dad about it... So, since I just get in _so _much trouble with my laptop, I'll get it taken away, most likely. That means almost no way to finish 'Silent Chaos', my story I started based on 'The Ring,' and no way to put my AU for Kingdom Hearts. So, I might be on pause for awhile, and hopefully, my parents won't get the sick idea of looking through my stuff. Maybe I can get this up soon so I can tell everyone. But he said something about it (My loving mother warned me earlier about this little event and I was completely ready to take my father on. I haven't gotten taken away yet, so there's hope yet. I just won't be able to update as fast as before. This is going to be my last story that I probably put up past midnight for awhile....

...Man, is my cousin going to be _furious _when he finds out. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. 


End file.
